Broken
by Erikasbuddy
Summary: Jacob and Renesmee find themselves in Highlands of Scotland 80 years after Renesmee's birth. Living away from the Cullens for the first time they encounter themselves in a difficult dilemma.


I do not own_ Twilight_.

**Warning:** Images in this story may be considered disturbing to the weak of heart

**Summary:** Jacob and Renesmee find themselves in Highlands of Scotland 80 years after Renesmee's birth. Living away from the Cullens for the first time they encounter themselves in a difficult dilemma.

* * *

_Let me at him  
I can fix it  
Just a quick one  
Nothing to it  
Just like Tina Gypsy Queen did  
I can bring you back to life _

_"Boyfriend in a Coma" - Amanda Palmer_

"**Broken"**

**2090**

He ran with the moon through the impacted snow, his feet crushing against the frozen ground. He ran with his feral brothers against the wind. They were hunting for what should have been left alone and yet what also drove them to live.

His body, once young and invincible was now showing signs of age. What was once fresh and vibrant was starting to turn grey. After eighty years, life was starting to take its toll on him. His bones were not as young as they used to be and he could feel it to be true as his prey dug into his flesh.

Howling out in pain the creature was dropped onto the frozen earth. Blood flooded out of his body turning the snow into a wash of crimson. The pain was unbearable. He screamed out in his mind for his mate to hear him. He prayed to his savage gods to end this unrelenting suffering. He hoped that she would find him.

A mature woman of eighty stared mindlessly at the twenty-five year old youth that shone between the soap suds of the pot she was washing. Renesmee Black's reflection was a living lie of what she truly was. Behind her mid-twenties exterior lived the coldness of a vampire laced with human.

Eight decades had come to pass since her parents conceived her. Her birth broke all the rules in the hidden bewitching world in which she lived. She shouldn't have been able to exist but somehow the fire of her father and the love of her mother blended to create what she was today.

Renesmee had been told the story of her birth countless times as though it was a little girl's bedtime story. Between the pages of her personal fairytale is where she met her own knight in shining armor. A Sir Lancelot in wolf's clothing, so to speak. Her champion, her protector, her best friend, lover, and husband; Jacob was her everything.

Being born a paradox Renesmee's family was shocked to watch as her body constantly changed. She aged every few days and by the time she was completing her first decade of life she wore the appearance of a twenty-five year old woman when she should have still been in pigtails. With her mentality maturing as quickly as her physique it was at this time that her betrothed dropped down on one knee and asked if she would take him forever and always.

Renesmee and Jacob's marriage was also that of taboo. Born enemies, Jacob's shifting heart found love in the womb of her mother. Jacob put aside his hatred for his bride's kind the moment he stared into her chocolate newborn eyes. Renesmee had a power over him that only Jacob realized to be his destiny.

When first wed, Jacob and Renesmee's age appeared in retrospect to be the same. Jacob's aging was slowly stunted by the closeness of his wife's coven. Throughout the past decades his body has become more and more immune and less threatened to his vampire in-laws. Phasing into a wolf has become increasingly difficult for him. The Indian's body was passing his prime. His timeless enchantment was wearing thin.

The coven of vampires moved to Scotland five years ago. Most settled in the city of Glasgow. Jacob talked his love into settling closer to the Highlands. Being near his primitive brothers and wildlife brought him an inner peace that he could not describe. Renesmee was happy for the change of scenery. She was growing tired of the cities.

Renesmee dried the pot she was washing and hung it back on the pot rack that was suspended in the center of the kitchen. She let out an anxious sigh at the thought of her husband out running in the mountains with his adoptive pack of brothers. The grey that streaked his raven hair and the lines that creased his russet skin told her he was not the same man she married all these years ago. Jacob's appearance resembled more that of a father than lover.

Renesmee hated to see Jacob cavorting with those wild beasts but she never intervened. Even though it worried her she knew it made him feel young at heart to phase into the same form as his animal brothers and act as though he belonged. It delighted her to see a glimpse of the boy she used to know inside the man she has come to cherish. She was seeing less and less of that boy.

Noticing the time, Renesmee quickly changed for bed. It was not uncommon for her husband to be gone for days at a time especially since they moved to Scotland. Nestling down in the antique sleigh bed, Renesmee drifted off to sleep with hopes that her husband would be lying next to her when dawn approached.

With the freezing wind chilling his bones Jacob called for his wife once more.

"Ness!" his mind screamed. His blood was not clotting. Terrified he tried to phase back. Unable to concentrate his mind blacked out.

During the night Renesmee dreamt of a russet wolf mixed in a grey and white cluster. They were hunting. Spotting a bear, the pack circled their prey. Instinctively, the bear suspected the threat and attacked with full force at the lone russet wolf that stood too close. He was thrown to the ground with such force that the breath was nearly knocked out of him. With a heavy paw the bear sliced into his underbelly and across his back. The grey and white brothers leapt onto the bear nipping at his back and legs. Angrily, the bear admitted defeat and ran to the safety of his den. The bleeding wolf lay broken on the ground howling in pain while his band of brothers surrounded him, flanking his sides, and licking at his gaping wounds. The blood would not stop.

Renesmee awoke gasping. Her eyes unadjusted to the darkness, she patted the opposite side of the bed in search for her missing husband. She pulled her hands back quickly when it was only met with quilt.

Suddenly her head was filled with an ear shattering noise. Squinting her eyes she pulled her hands through her bronze curled hair and lunged herself back into the pillows. The sound was a jumble of snarls and high pitched yelps. Renesmee tried to make sense of the chaos inside her head but was unable to. Finally, a coherent word broke into her mind.

"Ness!" it screamed.

Frightened by the familiarity of the voice Renesmee flipped on the bedroom light and stared at the empty room.

"Ness!" The voice groaned again.

It was her mate screaming inside of her head for help. But where?

Snippets of her dream flashed through her head. The bear and the broken wolf in battle. The blood and the snow. Her Jacob was injured somewhere in the primeval kingdom of the Highlands.

Running through the house she frantically tore open the front door and peered outside into the morning's darkness. The sun had yet to appear in the horizon. Stepping out onto the wooden planks of the porch and inhaling deeply Renesmee caught a whisper of her husband's scent. It was faint but still there.

Shooting through the house like a bullet from a gun, Renesmee raced back into the bedroom. She changed out of her nightgown and into clothes that were more suited for the outdoors. With the speed that only a vampire could possess she ran to the tool shed in the back yard and grabbed the satchel that was regularly used when she and Jacob went on camping trips. Bringing it into the house she loaded the bag with medical supplies, bottles of water, and a blanket. She hoped the nightmare that woke her was wrong but the inside of her gut told her differently. With one last glance around the house she darted out the front door in search of the lost wolf that haunted her dreams.

The wind licked at her cheeks as she tracked her way up into the rocky terrain. With her heightened senses she listened for any sign of her husband's cries. The air she breathed was growing stronger with the taste of Jacob's musk. The only noise that broke the silence was the echoes of her own footsteps in the snow.

She traveled for miles in the bitter chill of winter through Scotland's untamed world. With every step Renesmee took she could feel her husband growing closer. The faint howls of distant wolves told her subconscious that she was headed in the right direction.

Picking up the pace, the determined wife trudged deeper into the unknown world around her. The animals of this land were just starting to wake. Golden eagles soared in the clouds while red deer bounded past a hill of squirrels. In the distance a hungry fox crept silently on an unsuspecting hare. The baying wolves grew louder.

Stopping in her tracks, Renesmee took a deep breath. Jacob was close. She could almost taste him. His raw earthy smell danced on the tip of her tongue as she breathed his scent in deeply. Hesitating, an undeniable fragrance of blood mixed with dirt and snow lingered all around her. This blood was familiar. It reminded her of firewood, sawdust, and motor oil. This blood belonged to her Jacob.

She ran head-on into a heavily wooded area screaming her husband's name as loudly as she could until she was forced to a halt.

The area was crowded with wolves of all shapes, sizes, and ages. Cautiously, Renesmee crossed the distance. The wolves greeted her with a murmur of snarls and teeth, warning a threat for her to stay back. A symphony of growls rumbled deep in her throat in challenge as she trekked across the clearing. Staring deeply into the creatures' golden eyes the animals backed down. With flattened ears and lowered tails a path was made.

In the darkness behind his eyes Jacob could sense his mate. The smell of her skin tickled his nose as he felt her approach. A cool hand touched his cheek. "Ness," his brain shouted. Struggling to see her, his body would not cooperate. His eyes remained tightly shut as waves of pain rocked violently through his bones.

Running past the wolves, Renesmee saw her husband's twisted damaged body. Lying naked on the snow covered ground with pools of blood on every side his body was not that of a wolf or a man. It was a mixture of both. Covered in fur his legs resembled that of a dog but were violently stretched in a length similar to a man with curled toes at the end. Jacob bore the head of a man with a grotesquely extended snout and pointed ears. The long fingers that were once surrounded in skin were now broken and matted hooks with a russet bloody fur. Jacob's torso was slashed diagonally from his hipbone to shoulder. His back held a series of deep lacerations. Blood was spilled everywhere and it appeared that Jacob's body was too weak to regenerate. The bear had left him for dead.

Remarkably, Jacob was still clinging to his life. His chest rose slowly in soft shallow breaths and his eyes were clenched tightly shut while his body shook lightly in spasms.

Putting her hand to her mouth, Renesmee dropped to her knees in horror. The body of her husband was an unrecognizable mangled mess. Placing a hand on his cheek, she wiped the tears away that trekked down the side of his face.

With a shaky voice she stuttered his name. The silent man screamed out for her in response. The words that he fought so hard to have escape his lips lied dormant inside his mouth. She couldn't hear him. While his mind struggled in torment his body functioned as a wasted shell.

Leaning over Jacob's body Renesmee kissed the forehead of her broken husband and whispered, "I can fix you."

Shrugging the satchel full of supplies off her back, Renesmee set to work on Jacob's gaping wounds. The blood screamed at her like a tantrummed child but she resisted the urge to give in. She was thankful to her grandfather for teaching her first aid beyond that of a novice. With her unnatural speed she quickly prepared Jacob for the journey home.

Looking over her husband's abnormal condition the thought occurred to her that Jacob must be caught between phases. The man inside him was trying its best to overpower the beast. She was curious if she could make him comfortable enough to return to his true form.

The clearing of wolves watched with fascination as the pale female tended to their fallen pack member. She treated the male as though he was her own; catering to his hurt with the same tenderness a mother gives her pups. Feeling distressed, the largest of the wolves got to his feet as the pale mother enveloped the male in a large layer of fur. Afraid for his comrade he challenged the female to battle with a series of barks. Without hesitance the mother reached over with her hand and touched the animals shoulder. Flashes of visions sparked through the beasts head. The animal's body was washed with an overwhelming sensation of friendship, strength, and passion. The female had no intention of hurting his friend. She was his mate. With understanding the mighty wolf stood down and withdrew his threat. The wolf retreated from the pale woman with the rest of his pack following him deep into the woods.

With Jacob tightly secured in a blanket Renesmee delicately lifted him into her arms with ease. With the grace of her father she sprinted through the blizzard of snow that had already buried her earlier tracks. She needed to get him home as soon as possible.

Jacob felt as though he was flying and his body ached as though it had been pulled on for hours with a medieval rack. In Jacob's darkened world the words "I will fix you" pacified the terror that lived inside his head.

Renesmee saw the cabin she shared with her husband in the near distance. Jacob had bled through the blanket and was now soaking into her clothes. "We're almost home," she thought into his unusually cold skin. Happy for her special gift of telecommunication she found herself desperately wishing for her father's talent of telepathy. How did Jacob's body wind up in this state of carnage? Was it from the bear in her dreams?

Renesmee rushed her broken husband into the house. Her wet feet stained the wood floor with melted snow. Jacob let out a soft whimper as she softly placed him on the bed. Trying to calm herself she looked at the twisted body of her husband. It was still stuck in the middle of phasing.

Running her hand atop his head she whispered into his wolf-like ear, "Darling. You need to calm down. You're safe with me, right now. I won't let anything hurt you."

The sound of Renesmee voice flowed through Jacob's mind. Unable to move he was uncertain how much calmer she wanted him to be. What was wrong with him and why wouldn't this constant pain plaguing his body so much dissipate?

"Jake," Renesmee whispered, "Come on now. You can do it." She raked her fingernails up and down his arms in an effort to soothe him. It didn't seem to be working, perhaps if she tended to his injuries first.

Renesmee hustled through the cabin and found herself in the den. Her sewing basket was sitting near the fireplace with a torn shirt of Jacob's that needed mending, folded neatly on top. She laughed at the irony of the situation. Normally it was only clothes of his that she needed to darn. Today she would be mending him. She took a needle and a bobbin of thread out of the basket. Stopping in the bathroom for some rubbing alcohol she set to work on stitching her broken love's wounds closed.

Wondering if she should call her family for assistance, she was reminded of how her father saved her mother's life. As a newborn, Renesmee had ripped her way through her mother's womb leaving her for dead. The only thing that saved her human life was a vampire kiss into a new existence. Could she save Jacob with the same? How could one know? She was of a very rare breed and the research on her race had been limited. Everything that Huilen suggested about hybrids had been wrong. She had aged past the years of her immortal teenage parents. It was said that she should have stayed forever seventeen. She even acquired a slight amount of venom over the years, as noted by her grandfather. She was told countless times that vampire venom would kill a shifter, but she was only half of what her family fully was. Where was the testing? Where was the proof? Was it possible that her venom would be just the right amount to give her beloved Jacob the gift of eternity? Could she save his life with her timeless kiss?

With the grace of a cat, Renesmee curled her body around Jacob's. Pressing her hand lightly onto his whiskered skin, she spoke with her thoughts.

"Jacob," she thought.

_"Ness,"_ the silent man whispered.

"Can you hear me?" she wondered.

_"Yeah"_

"I wish I could hear you."

_"Ness!"_ the silent man screamed.

"Jacob, you've been badly injured. Do you remember getting hurt?"

_"It was a bear."_

"Your body is so tense that it is between phases."

_"What does that mean?"_

"Honey, you're going to have to calm down."

_"What does that mean?"_ He screamed into the silent darkness of his mind.

"Jacob, I'm going to attempt to bring you across."

_"Across what?"_

"This will probably hurt."

_"Ness, what are you doing?"_

Renesmee showered her husband's neck with multiple butterfly kisses.

"Forgive me," she whispered.

_"For what?"_ Jacob thought.

Sinking her teeth into a main artery, Renesmee released what little venom she had stored into Jacob's bloodstream.

Jacob's limp body grew warm with fire. He screamed in silence as his wife bit down harder.

As soon as the venom was exhausted, Renesmee watched in anticipation for what would happen next. Jacob's body shook so violently that she could hear his teeth crashing into each other. A howl of pain or possibly terror escaped his mouth and echoed through the house. Renesmee reached for Jacob's wrist and found his pulse. His heart thundered so quickly that it felt as though it was about to blast out of his chest.

Petting his head, Renesmee told him that he needed to remember to relax.

As the inferno raged through Jacob's nervous system he tried his best to follow his wife's suggestion.

A smile crept across Renesmee's face as she watched Jacob's curled feet take shape into human toes. The snout and ears he wore disappeared into his face. Jacob's raven hair grew at a colossal speed and his russet fur faded into his skin. The thread that Renesmee used to close his wounds fell out and she watched as his gaping wounds mended with flesh. He wasn't broken anymore. He was whole again. Miraculously, the hybrid's venom was working as she had hoped…. Or so she thought.

Renesmee put her hand against Jacob's bare face.

"I missed you," she thought.

_"What have you done to me?"_ The Indian screamed into nothingness.

"Everything is going to be fine," Renesmee whispered and kissed the top of Jacob's head.

Jacob's mind was suddenly bombarded with delusions. His darkened world melted around him to show the chaos of his mind. Inside, children screamed in terror as he watched them get torn limb by limb by a pack of hungry white wolves. Slender men and women encircled him with laughter. Blood poured from the sockets of their eyes. Each of them pointed at Jacob as though he was the victim of a cruel prank. The dismembered children joined the crowd in laughter. "Come and play with us," they sang with body parts cascading off of their torsos like a trail of bread crumbs.

Jacob stared in terror. Where was he? Where did Ness send him? How is this world making anything better?

He crouched down and shook as the monstrous crowd gathered closer. Their arms were reaching out and touching him. The slender couples yanked at his hair while the disfigured children bit into his flesh. Those who had lost their teeth gummed.

Jacob threw the ghastly swarm from off his body and ran as fast as he could. He ran out of his colored world into nothing. Blackness concealed him. Afraid to speak or even breathe Jacob stood shaking with his fists balled at his sides. He looked around frantically trying to figure out where he was.

Building up courage, Jacob screamed for help.

Across the darkness he noticed multiple sets of glowing eyes. He didn't notice them before. He watched as they grew closer to him. Suddenly the darkness faded into a dusk of light and Jacob was surrounded by the pack of white wolves that had fed on the children.

"Brother," a large wolf snarled. Its mouth was stained with blood.

Jacob tried to phase with the hopes of outrunning this strange talking wolf and his pack.

"Tut tut tut," the wolf chuckled.

The pack encircled Jacob. Each wolf snarled and growled while the speaking one laughed. Jacob was trapped.

"Welcome to the other side," the mighty wolf screamed. As if that was a command the pack jumped on top of Jacob and tore into his flesh with their razor sharp fangs. Ripping him apart, he watched as the mangled human crowd joined the wolves only to cheer while they destroyed him.

Jacob's mind went blank….

Renesmee watched over her husband's body as he accepted her timeless gift. On the first night she washed away any remaining remnants of speckled blood that was caked onto his lightened sand colored skin. She tenderly bathed his body and was amazed to find that Jacob's new flesh had rejected the tattoo that had been placed on his shoulder blade about sixty years ago. Spilling from his skin a dried puddle of ink stained the sheets. Not wanting to move Jacob in his current state, she left the mess to be tended to later. Renesmee noticed that the traces of grey that had streaked his hair had faded and the lines of age that broke his face had softened into a smooth pore-less complexion. Even the loose folds of skin that were sagging below his neckline had tightened giving Jacob's appearance a new innocence. Smiling to herself, she dressed him modestly in plaid lounge pants and remained by his side forgetting any mundane duties that called for her attention.

During the next three days, Renesmee guarded her sleeping prince. The snowstorm she had found Jacob in had pounded the surrounding area. All the comforts of the twenty-first century were disabled. Her thoughts of notifying her coven about the birth of their new son would have to wait.

By day four her hunger was starting to get the best of her. Her weight had dropped dramatically. She had to end her fast today or she would be too weak and of no use in helping her husband see through his new vampire eyes. Jacob would need her to be strong.

Gingerly, Renesmee kissed his lips. Pushing his hair away from his face she explained how she was just going out for a little hunt and would be back before he knew she was gone. Jacob let out a tiny sigh that Renesmee took as an encouraging sign of hope. Her prince would wake soon.

Renesmee dined on a platter of deer. She drank heavily until she had drained three of the innocent creatures. Leaving their broken bodies in the woods she promised to return at a later time to dispose of them properly. She didn't want to waste time when Jacob was about to brim over the edge with new life.

Walking home from her hunt, Renesmee watched the sun. The dark winter night bled across the land. A shiver shook through her body as she made her way inside the cabin.

"It must be nerves," she thought.

Checking on Jacob, Renesmee noticed that he was now lying on his side. She brushed her fingertips across his forehead, searching his face for a response. It was still a blank canvas.

"Jacob," she whispered into his ear. "Did you miss me?"

Jacob let out a little whimper.

Renesmee squeezed his shoulders. "I know honey. It won't be much longer, now. Then we'll have forever."

Looking down at her four day old blood-stained clothes, Renesmee lit a candle, shed out of her layers, and went into the master bathroom. Thankful for the gas water pump she drowned herself under the heat of the tap. Relaxing her body with the warm downpour she couldn't help but worry about Jacob. She carelessly washed her body only spending enough time on her tender skin to make it just clean enough.

As Renesmee emerged from her shower she heard a heavy thump.

"Must be a snowdrift," she thought to herself.

Grabbing her robe that hung on the back of the door she exited the candlelit bathroom to find the adjoining bedroom flickering in shambles. The heavy oak dresser she shared had been hurled against the opposite wall. Each bedside table was shattered beyond repair. The bookcase that Jacob had made several years ago had vomited their volumes of books and lay as empty as a drained corpse. The couple's single wedding photo set at her feet with the glass frame broken into pieces.

Scanning the damage of the room Renesmee's dead heart skipped a beat at the sight of the torn sheets and the cracked wood of their sleigh bed.

"Jacob," she stuttered in utter disbelief that he had finally come back to her.

Jacob sat on the edge of the bed with his broad back to her. He looked into his hands and spoke, "Ness, my pet. Did you finally make me the man you have always wanted?" His voice was laced with a venom that was bizarre to his wife.

"I didn't want to lose you," she said bewildered by her husband's tone.

Jacob turned his body around to face his mate who stood in the doorway. His spellbound eyes blazed a glowing yellow, fit for the supernatural.

"Do you fear me, my pet?" His smile was razor-sharp and sinister.

"No," Renesmee lied into his frightening eyes.

Jacob stretched out his arms, "Come here. Let me have a look at you. How long has it been since I last held you?"

Timidly she crossed the room. "Nearly a week," she replied remembering he had been gone for a few days before she took his life.

"Far too long," he purred.

Jacob stood. His sandy skin danced in the candlelit room. Reaching out for his wife she entered his embrace. Slowly, Jacob spun her around and pressed his chest against her back.

Renesmee inhaled Jacob's new scent and sighed as relief washed over her. She still felt safe in his arms. He was still her protector.

Jacob's lips grazed her ear as he softly spoke. "Ness, do you have any idea what it's like in there? To be tortured beyond your wildest dreams."

Renesmee shivered at the sound of his voice. "No, I have no idea. I was born this way. Is it really that bad?"

Jacob stroked his hand over her cheek and lovingly said," You have no idea what goes on inside one's head when all you have is time."

Grasping her jaw he quickly snapped her neck, dropping his broken wife to the floor.

"It's enough to drive you mad!" he screamed to his fragile hybrid wife.

_"Alice darlin',"_ a distant voice hummed.

Alice was woken from her vision with a jump. Looking down she was relieved to find the newborn infant sound asleep in her arms.

"Was Nessie sharin' her dreams again?" Jasper asked.

"In a matter of speaking." Alice's brown furrowed.

"Was it one worth keeping'?"

"No, not if I can help it. I'll make sure that it stays broken," she snarled with darkened eyes.

"Darlin', did _you_ see somethin'?"

Touching the infant's crown, Alice smiled at the sleeping babe's dream.

Breaking her concentration a hand gently caressed her shoulder.

"Don't worry Alice. I'll keep an eye on her."

She looked up into his amber eyes and then back at the pale one in her arms.

"I know you will Edward. I know you will."

**2015**

It was like heated knives through butter. His razor sharp teeth pierced her flesh as a gargled scream escaped her throat. The Northern Wolf pinned her to the ground. The shield she held was now a battlefield. A war that waged between the undead and beast had finally seen its day in an open field of France. The Northern Wolves, fierce enemy of the vampire, threatened their existence and the Volturi ordered for the wolves' extinction.

Her pain shot through her mate like an iron fist to the gut. As quickly as fallen angels' wings he was at her side, both gasping for airless breath.

"Don't let go." His hand ran through the dark blood that poured from a mangled wound.

The world flickered like burnt film. They said nothing could kill what doesn't live. The wolves of the north were thought to be non-existent. Their ancestors killed from battle cries of long ago. The bloodline should have been broken. The vampires were neglectful to check the mountains of Siberia. There in a random cave lived a man infected from the bite of a wolf that was once a man. Not yet a threat, not yet in numbers. The vampires were foolish to think they could obliterate a species. Foolish. Foolish... until today. With wide eyes they watched as the throne of the Volturi fell and their treasured weapon bled the blood of the lives she sacrificed. Pink tears ran down her face as her mate watched her death for the second time. The fairytale that nothing could harm them in this life was a lie. A true werewolf's bit was as venomous as a deadly cancer.

"Bella," Edward rasped as her head lolled to the side. Her neck was so damaged that he could see the spinal cord that held their minds together.

"Bella." His cheek was pressed into the cold blood that was trickling out.

The amber eyes of his beloved mate turned to the color of stone. No longer able to see the outside world. Eternally asleep inside his arms without even a kiss good-bye. So, quickly she was taken from him. He thought he would have forever. Edward was wrong. He should have sensed it the moment they were recruited for this war. Their species was threatened. Lives were at stake, but who was to know it would end in disaster? Who could have predicted what was about to come?

Alice...

But Alice was burned a few years ago. She betrayed the Volturi when she double crossed them by withholding information about the humans who were growing too curious. She lied when she said they knew nothing. Not only were all the men, women, and children killed, but Alice gave up her life the moment she turned her back on the throne. Trying to lead the humans to safety in the form of a supernatural underground railroad, she led them to their deaths and her body to flames.

No, not even Alice could have predicted this. The Cullens were slowly vanishing from the face of the earth.

Edward felt himself go hollow. The heart he once imagined had beat stopped the moment her eyes turned grey. Grasping her to his frame he rose and left the war. This wasn't worth it. He could fix her. He just needed time. He just needed space. He just needed hope in someone who didn't exist.

You can't fix what is gone. You can't fix what never lived. Edward's hope was a fantasy. Bella had fallen like the shield that slipped. Once the white beast saw that she was failing, he ran head on into her. His mighty claws digging into her hard flesh. He shattered her skin then instinctively went for her neck. She was weak. He could taste it. Her bitter blood stained his teeth as he threw his head back and bayed for his brothers and sisters to join him. Victory would be theirs. In a Russian tongue he whispered a prayer and set her in the French grass. Her amber eyes stared into the wolf's. Not understanding what was happening. Not comprehending death. Unable to scream or speak. Bella's chest panted in disbelief. Oh how the mighty has fallen.

**2090**

He had her cornered. His yellow eyes glowed in the darkened room. "Nes," he rasped out with his new voice. His mind was making him dizzy. A pressure was building inside his skull. The white wolf that spoke to him earlier appeared by his side. "Kill her," it barked. "Make her feel the pain she has caused you. Burn her body as she has tortured yours. Show her how you shouldn't mess with our pack. Attack!" It howled for the others to join.

The room was full of wolves. All curling their lips to show their teeth. His wife only stared at him.

"Jacob," she stuttered. "Jacob, what's going on?"

She was as dense as a tree stump. How could she not know what was going on? Her tiny bite marks burned into his neck like a cow's branding. Jacob was not hers to own. She was his to kill.

Stalking to the tiny vampire he knelt down and grabbed hold of her curls. "Mine," he snarled and dragged her to the bed. There was no stopping the Indian. Renesmee screamed in terror as he flung her onto the bed. "You had no right to poison me with your disease," he bit out through gritted teeth. "My brothers and I will see to it that the witch burns for this."

Renesmee looked around the empty room. The wind outside rattled the windows as the snow packed further into the door. The Scotland Highlands were at war with itself, unaware that a battle had been started within these walls.

"Jacob, listen to me. You aren't well." She shook her head to right herself and pressed her flat palm against the bare skin of his chest, forcing memories into his head.

In a blank room inside his new mind, the walls flickered like movie screens. Jacob stood as the room spun and flashed his past life before his eyes.

Bits and pieces of Ness at age five staying at the reservation while her parents were recruited by the Volturi painted the room. His brown hands around her white frame, cradling her when word got to them that her mother was dead. Jacob wiping away her tears when one of the leaches came to inform her that her father ran off with the body in the blackness of the night only to leave Ness an orphan. His own father welcoming her into the tribe and as one of their own.

"Do you remember?" she cried.

Inside the flickering room the Indian screamed that he did. He bellowed as loudly as he could, only to hear the insane man outside growl and the woman he loved scream. The white wolves trapped him in here. The dismembered children squealed in delight as the entered the room and pinned him down. Their faces were full of decay while they sang nursery rhymes of how the big bad wolf had won.

"Enough!" Jacob took Renesmee's wrist and bent it back, snapping the bones inside. Pain shot through her body as she clutched her limb to her chest. "Weak," he laughed. "Do you have any idea how pathetic you are?" A smile curled on his lips as he watched the hybrid try to scramble off the bed. "I don't need your pitiful memories of how big a coward your father was." He spat out as a bit of spittle hit her in the face. "I already knew. I knew the day he tried to destroy you. The day you were born and took your first breath. He wanted to kill you. He wanted your mother all to himself. He couldn't stand the thought of having to share her. A love child he wanted dead. Did they ever tell you that, Ness? Did they ever tell you that you were the product of misfortune?"

Renesmee looked at him in disbelief. The pink tears running down her face like riverbeds. Jacob took a clawed finger and ran it up her face smearing the blood into her porcelain skin. "You were nothing but an unwanted accident. You can't imagine how much carnage you caused. The little halfling that was supposed to bring the human and vampire together... no... you nearly killed your mother and your farther nearly killed you. I watched. I'm the one that saved you. I ran you through the house. My instinct told me to suffocate the monster that I held in my arms ... but my damn heart wouldn't let me."

He eyed the woman who trembled as he pressed his lips into her hair. "But then I imprinted. And do you know what Ness?" Renesmee looked at her husband with hopeful eyes. Hoping that this insanity was coming to an end. Relief started washing over her as he cupped her face and a sinister grin crossed his lips. "You killed that part of me once you stuck your damn little fangs into my neck!"

Rage flowed through Jacob's body as he tried to phase. His face grew long and he teeth grew jagged. His body stretched and broke as his legs became hackles with sharp pointed tips were his ankles once were. His arms grew longer and a light russet fur covered his body. His clothes tore and hung off of him like a ragged storm. Snarling to speak he looked at the ceiling and screamed. A howl escaping his lips. "I told you to let me be!" He rumbled. "I told you to leave well enough alone. But you had to be just like your father and try to fix me. You just couldn't stop until you had your way!"

Renesmee stared at the beast before her. He was no longer her husband. He was an enemy she was taught to fear.

With the speed of the wind she shot for the door. With the strength of a hurricane he caught up. Wrapping his arms around her he pulled her back into the chaos that was once their bedroom. His tongue flicked across her neck. She tasted like the sea.

The man inside the wolf's body screamed. The children around him danced in a ring faster and faster around him leaving a trail of blood where ever the stepped.

With every bit of energy he had the man tried to break through. The wolf's vision clouded. His yellow eyes flickered to brown.

"Ness," the wolf whispered, "I'm sorry."

Within seconds his eyes went back to the color of a harvest moon and before her heart could beat his jagged teeth were sunken into her neck, tugging at her arteries, relieving her of her veins, her jugular ripped open and the blood of the deer she feasted on earlier drained her of life. The wolf dropped the carcass to the floor and grabbed her feet, dragging her through the cottage. Busting open the door that was piled with virgin snow, he broke through into a run, a trail of blood marking the way like a trail of bread crumbs. His brothers waited for him. The white wolves. They waited hidden amongst the trees for their pack member to return. They sat on their haunches, licking their lips for the dinner he brought. For the sacrifice he was about to share. Together they took bites of the hybrid's body, ripping through her skin in greedy gulps. Alone in the wilderness... Jacob tore his wife apart with his mouth... a pack of white wolves howling inside his head.

* * *

**A/N:** I would like to thank my beta Uhyesplease for all the work she contributed to the second half.

This story was inspired by Amanda Palmer's song "Boyfriend in a Coma" and the Killers' song "Tranquilize".


End file.
